


It Was Only a Joke. Except it Really Wasn't.

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  “Can you do a oneshot of when zayn said that him and liam were goofing around and ended up kissing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Joke. Except it Really Wasn't.

It was an accident, that much was for sure. Both boys weren’t planning on it ever happening. But was it a mistake? Was it just a joke? Maybe they should’ve talked to each other first.

—

It happened the first weekend off the boys of One Direction had in what seemed like years. They had been called to the studio to check out the final production of their newest music video. Everything seemed great and the boys couldn’t be happier.

Louis had the idea,  _because it’s always Louis with an idea,_ to go out to a bar and celebrate. It was Saturday evening and they didn’t have to wake up early until Monday for their next interview. Strangely enough, all the boys agreed to it. Soon, they found themselves walking to the nearest bar, The Crocodile, right in the corner of Liam’s street.

They walked in, sat down in the booth closest to the exit door in case they needed to escape. They ordered a round of beers and chatted amongst themselves. Louis, Harry, and Niall were sitting down in one side of the booth while Liam and Zayn sat in the other one. Their drinks came, Niall flirting up with the pretty waitress. She left and the boys took their drinks.

Enjoying their time alone together, they ended up staying for longer than planned. And they drank way more drinks than planned as well. After only an hour and a half of being there, Liam was the only one still sober. Harry, Zayn, and Louis were on their 4th round of beers. Niall had his 3rd round in the table before he left to the bar and sat there talking to the bartender.

After still another round, Zayn, Louis, and Harry were a loud mess. They laughed at every remark Liam made and were slurring out random phrases to each other. Liam knew he should take them all back home but they seemed to be having too much fun, and he didn’t want to go all daddy directioner on them.

Harry and Louis stood up to go dance with some girls they saw on the dance floor. The girls seemed pretty pissed as well and soon they were all grinding up on each other. Liam expected Zayn to get up as well but instead he sat there looking at Liam. He curled up to his side and wrapped his arm around Liam’s torso.

“Li, I’m tired.” Zayn said, giggling a little at the end.

Liam ran his hand through Zayn’s hair and lowered it to the top of his back. “Wanna go home Zaynie?”

Zayn nodded his head against Liam’s chest. “Can I sleep with you Liam? I don’t feel too well.”

“Sure Zayn.” He looked up to try to catch Louis or Harry’s attention but they were furiously snogging with the girls they had picked up. Liam sighed and turned to Niall, but he was sitting there with two girls perched under his arms and two pints of beers in front of him.  “Let’s just go. Ill text the guys when we get home that we left.” Zayn nodded and got up, still keeping his hold around Liam.

They walked to Liam’s flat together, still embraced. It wasn’t weird for them to be this close. With everything they’ve been through together, they needed to be this close. They needed to know that they were all there for each other when one needed it.

Liam reached for his front pocket and unlocked his front door. He pushed it in and half carried Zayn inside. He sat Zayn down in the couch, Zayn instantly curling into a little ball. He looked so innocent it made Liam smile. He locked his door and quietly made his way to the kitchen, getting a cold glass of water for Zayn.

“Zaynie, wake up.” Liam cooed, standing right in front of Zayn.

“Yes love?” Zayn said, his eyes still shut. The pet name made Liam smile a bit. He and Zayn were by far the closest of all the boys and he loved it when Zayn showed his affection toward him.

“Here, drink this.” He lifted the glass to Zayn’s lips. Zayn opened slightly, but enough for Liam to tilt the glass a bit and have the water go through Zayn’s mouth. His Adams apple bobbed up and down until he finished all the water.

“Good babe. C’mon, let’s take you to bed now huh?” Liam reached his hand out for Zayn to take. Zayn opened his eyes and smiled at Liam’s outstretched hand. Instead of taking it, he opened his arms and whispered, “Carry me.”

Liam rolled his eyes but complied anyways, easily picking up Zayn. They walked up the stairs and into Liam’s bedroom. Liam pushed the door open and made his way over to the bed. He dropped Zayn down and went to work on taking off his shoes. He took off his pants as well, leaving Zayn in a t-shirt and his boxers. Liam pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead.

 He started walking away and was almost out the door before Zayn cried out to him, “Liammmmm! Where are you going? Aren’t you gonna sleep with me?” Zayn pouted and crossed his arms, still starring up at Liam.

“Didn’t know you wanted me to. But sure, why not.” Liam walked back and took off his shoes, pants, and shirt, before laying down next to Zayn. Zayn schooched over till his body was pressed against Liam’s. He wrapped his arm through Liam’s neck and tangled their legs together. Liam smiled and wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist, pulling him closer than anyone could ever think was possible.

Zayn pressed a kiss on Liam’s neck and Liam felt goosebumps rise up on his arms. He breathed out and kissed Zayn’s forehead. “Go to sleep love.” He murmured.

Zayn nodded his head and Liam closed his eyes. He thought Zayn had fallen asleep and he let his hand run over Zayn’s back, pulling it under his shirt, so he was touching bare skin now. He smiled and was about to fall asleep when he felt a small pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes and he saw Zayn, who had reached his head up to kiss Liam. At first Liam stayed still, unsure how to act. Zayn’s lips just kept moving against Liam’s.

Finally giving in, Liam closed his eyes and kissed Zayn back. He could feel Zayn smile and soon the kiss turned a little more passionate. Zayn pulled back and nested his head in Liam’s neck. His snores filled the room seconds later, leaving Liam like a smiling idiot next to him.

The next morning Liam woke up alone, no trace of Zayn except for a text he had gotten.

**_From: Zaynie._ **

**_Thx for bringing me back yesterday Li. Love u. x_ **

—-

The boys were currently sitting down in the couch, interview going on. Liam and Louis were sitting down in the ends with Zayn, Harry, and Niall in between them. Liam tried, but failed, to keep his eyes off Zayn. Zayn hadn’t brought up what happened that night, probably not remembering it because of the beers he had, and Liam was too scared to bring it up himself. He sighed and turned his head back around to smile at the interviewer.

“So,” she began, “Have you ever changed kisses between you?”

Liam’s mind ran back to Zayn again and he couldn’t help the feelings that came through. Harry, Niall, and Louis shook their heads no, even though they had all kissed each other at a point of time. But none of them meant anything to them. Except for Liam and Zayn.

Surprising everyone, Zayn laughed and said “Hmmm… I shouldn’t even be telling this, but… One day, Liam and I were goofing around and we ended up kissing. But it was only a joke. I SWEAR!” It was quiet for a second, before the boys broke out laughing, cracking jokes over it, making it came out playful so management wouldn’t get mad. Liam smiled and laughed along as well, his being more forced than anyone’s.

After the interview ended Liam shook the lady’s hand and ran out to the bathroom. He could hear the boys calling for him but he ignored them, his heart breaking every ticking second. He ran inside the bathroom and closed the door. He walked in further and grabbed the sink to steady himself. ‘ _Breahe. In, out. In, out.’_  He thought to himself.

The door slammed open and Zayn stepped inside. “What’s wrong Liam? Are you okay?” He asked, worry clear in his voice.

Liam snorted. “ _Hmph_. Like you’d care. Everything’s just a  _joke_ to you no?”

Zayn stepped back, looking like he’s just been slapped across the face. “Liam! You know I care a lot about you. What do you mean joke?” Zayn stared at Liam, looking for an answer. But Liam stayed quiet. A bulb flashed inside Zayn’s head. “Li, are you talking about the kiss? Are you mad at me?”

Liam stood straight now, arms crossed, starring at Zayn. “You know you could’ve talked to me about it first? But no. Zayn’s got to blurt it out to the whole world without a care in the world. Because it was just a  _joke_  to you. Right?”

Zayn’s face fell a little at Liam’s words. He didn’t want to anger Liam. He thought this was what Liam wanted. But it obviously wasn’t. He walked over, closer to Liam, until he was standing right in front of him. “Was it for you?” he asked slowly. Liam didn’t answer, but faced straight ahead, right above Zayn’s head.

Zayn put a hand on Liam’s shoulder, telling him to look at him. Liam wouldn’t budge. Zayn lifted his other hand and ran it through Liam’s cheek. He felt Liam shudder before his eyes looked down to meet Zayn’s. Zayn gave him a shy smile.

“Li, what did you expect me to say? “Oh yeah, me and Liam kissed when I was drunk because I’m too chicken to say anything when I’m sober because I’m scared of rejection.” Is that what you wanted me to say?”

Liam’s eyes wandered over Zayn. Slowly and carefully, he reached his hands and wrapped them around Zayn’s waist. He rested his forehead on Zayn’s, never breaking contact.

“You could’ve just told me alone you know?”

“Yeah,” Zayn sighed, “I know, but I was just-“

“Scared.” Liam finished. “I know, me too.” They smiled at each other. Liam bowed his head down a little, enough to catch Zayn’s lips at his own. And if he thought that kissing Zayn the first time was the best feeling in the world, he was wrong. Because Zayn is sober now and they both know they both want this. And that’s all that matters.

They both jump out of their embrace when they hear the coughs from behind them. Louis, Niall, and Harry are standing there starring at them, smiles on their faces.

“So,” Niall says, “it wasn’t only a joke huh?”


End file.
